Hero
by Mystical Sand
Summary: A short Mokuba songfic to Chad Kroeger’s Hero. Takes place during various parts of the Mythic Dragon trilogy.


A short Mokuba songfic to Chad Kroeger's Hero.  Takes place during various parts of the Mythic Dragon trilogy.  

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or any characters used.

Hero  
  
"I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mokuba suspected something was wrong.  Seto thought he could beat his former employees at their own game, but for once, his confidence didn't ease his younger brother's fears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"And they say that a hero can save us.   
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.   
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.   
Watch as we all fly away."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seto didn't answer his younger sibling's call.  The five traitors then revealed their latest plan to take over Kaiba Corp.  Mokuba had to act quickly, so he grabbed his brother's dueling from the pod and escaped through a ventilator.  At first Mokuba ran aimlessly in the rain.  He knew he needed help but was not sure whom he should turn to.  The young boy could only think of one person who might be able to aid in his brother's rescue: Yugi.  He just hoped that Seto's rival would help him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he got to the card shop, Mokuba was so tired from running at full speed he could barely stand.  It took a while for him to be able to explain what had happened, but Yugi and his friends agreed to help.  Mokuba snuck them into Seto's private lab and activated the virtual game.  He insisted on going despite the others' protests that he should stay because he knew the most about how to operate the virtual system.  Mokuba suspected that they just thought he would get in the way in the game since he was the youngest of the group and wasn't as skilled at Duel Monsters as they were, but he wanted to help directly in the search for his brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As embarrassing as it was when Joey pointed out the obvious similarities between him and the princess, Mokuba had to admit that they were very helpful now.  He easily convinced her to trade places with him so that he could find Seto himself.  Mokuba trusted Yugi and the others, but he wanted to be the one to free his big brother. Seto would have to be proud of him after this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mokuba realized he couldn't help without a dragon to fight for him.  Joey had tried to protect him by sacrificing the last of his life points.  But now he was gone, and Mokuba felt completely useless.  Maybe it would have been better if he had stayed behind and let Tristan or Tea go in his place.  Yugi and his brother were arguing about how to defeat the Mythic Dragon.  He didn't completely understand what was happening but knew that it was up to them to win the battle now.  So Mokuba did the only thing he could to help Seto.  When the monster attacked again, he shoved his brother out of the way and took the blast himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the child woke up, he saw that he was safely back in the village along with all the others and guessed that Yugi and Seto must have defeated the dragon.  Mokuba wondered what could have made them finally work together.  Then he heard his brother calling to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"And they're watching us (Watching us)  
Watching as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
Watching as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
Watching as we all fly away."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the real world, Mokuba thanked the others for helping him rescue his brother.  He knew he owed them all.  Tea and Tristan for guarding them while they were in the game.  Mai for helping them get the Niwatori card.  Joey for fighting for him in the arena and saving him from the dragon long enough for him to help Seto.  And finally, Yugi for working with his brother to defeat the Mythic Dragon.  Mokuba was grateful but couldn't help being proud of himself as well for finding the right people to lend him a hand, saving his brother twice, and uniting two rivals for a short period of time.  For once, he wasn't the one that needed to be saved; he actually played a vital role in the rescue mission.  Now as Mokuba ran back to see his brother, he just hoped Seto wasn't too angry with him for going to his greatest adversary for help.


End file.
